NFLRZ: The case of the Finches
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own NFLRZ Or W.E.H.T Edith finch)Freefall is found injured and near death. The only clue on what happened, including the family he was investigating might shed some light.
1. Chapter 1

**The case of the Finches**

_The scene was packed with officers and paramedics as freezing winter rain fell. A black bag was loaded onto a vehicle as the Police Chief watched on._

Officer 1: Sir, the area is secure.

Police Chief: Very good, have the task force retrieve the children form the house?

Officer 1: Y-Yes sir...their safe and sound.

Police Chief: What happened?

Officer 1: Well, sir, we found something next to them, a journal, it was in-

Officer 2: SIR! COME QUICK!

_The two officers ran to their comrades' position, and froze. There lying next to him on the shore was Freefall, his on arm severely bruised, possible broken. His cheek was cut, and he was covered in bruises. He was also dripping wet, struggling to breathe._

Police Chief: *_Shock_* Great-MEDIC! WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION HERE!

_The paramedics came and soon Freefall was loaded onto the ambulance._

Police Chief: What happened to him?

Officer: S-Sir *_Hands him a journal_* I think this might tell you.

_The police chief opened the book, recognizing Freefall's handwriting._

* * *

_In ambulance, Freefall strapped to oxygen mask as doctors examined him._

Freefall voiceover: **If you are reading this, chances are the kids are safe and well...I'm sorry if you have found me in such a terrible position, but it was the only way to stop this. First, about how i got in this position in the first place. I was retrieving medical supplies for the team when I heard screaming in the hallway, a nurse panicking when three triplets were stole after being born an hour ago. I rushed to the scene to find a women, their mother, body covered in a white sheet...But that's not what I noticed. On the ground, I noticed that the syringe they used for childbirth was the wrong one. I know they check what they use, so my instinct told me someone killed her and stole her children. Reading her death certificate, I realize she was part of the Finch family, famous for tragic deaths...with this information in mind, I fallowed the kidnappers tracks to Orca Island to retrieve the infants and find out the truth, though if your reading this, I can safely say that the truth-is so much worse than the curse was made out to be...**

**End of Prologue/Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours ago...

_Freefall landed on the Island. He looked around._

Freefall: So, this is Orca Island. Pretty place to live, nice woods and view. Now, to find those kids.

_Freefall walked down the path towards the house. It was huge, almost like a mansion. Freefall finally came to the door._

Freefall voiceover: **The house was a site to behold. It was large complex building, which had branches its rooms and other structures for each generation of their family. Little did I know that those rooms would show me secrets that would explain their deaths. Like Edith said in her journal before she passed away 'The house had answers', and I was going to find them...but first I had to get inside.**

Freefall: *_Tries to open door; lock_* Course it would be lock *_Looks through mail slot_*.

Freefall voiceover: **Even just looking through the slot, I could tell the house and fallen family member were trying to tell me something.**

_Freefall walked around till he found the garage door, doggie door included._

Freefall: Well, no other way in.

_Freefall went to his knees and crawled through the doggie door. Finally inside, he dusted himself off and started to walk, till he found something, and someone. _

Freefall: What the-

Freefall voiceover: **I walked over to a table, where who do I find. One of the infants, the eldest one, Christopher, wrapped in its yellow blanket and a journal beside him. Carefully picking him up in my hands, I felt like the whole weight of the world was on my shoulders. Not the kind that Sudden Death or an evildoer has my megacore, a different feeling. I was holding a dying family tree newborn hope in my arms. Securing him, I retrieved the journal, Edith the second to be precise, and proceeded into the house. I won't go into detail on how messy the kitchen and dining room was. **

Freefall: Seesh, you could have cleaned the place before you left it, *_Looks at the baby_* Ya know what I'm saying.

_Christopher blinked. Freefall walked around, noticing the obituary for Lewis Finch, the dining room table untouched, and the thousands upon thousands of books. Freefall finally came to the living room sat down and read the journal, the baby safely next to him._

Freefall voiceover: **I decided to read the book...But when I read the book, I received nothing but shivers down my spine. Each family member died early, except for one...Milton, he went missing. Now some would be believable accidents, but I had this feeling that there was more to these deaths than meets the eye. Ending the reading, I found a key. She must have left it for someone. Continuing on upstairs, making sure the baby was behind me at all times (Literally, I had to make a makeshift baby carrier) I proceeded to see if I could find the answers...But, the doors were lock-stracth that, ****SEALED ****shut and all I could do was look though peep hole.**

Freefall: -_Sighs_-Great, now what...*_finds a opened room_* OH! Finally! *_Walks in the blue room_* Huh, nice room-

Baby Christopher: *_Tugging Freefall's arm, pointing_*

Freefall: Huh, *_Looks at the pointed direction, sees a book_* what's with the book? *_Tries to remove it; nothing_* What the-*_Opens it to find a key hole; smiles_* Huh...Well, would you look at that!

_Freefall took out the key and placed it in the hole, turning it. He lifted the wall up to find a secret passage way._

Freefall: Well well, let's see what's behind door number one. *_Crawls in_*

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Going through, the walls were painted and I knew one of the Finch kin had done this. Crawling though, I found myself in the first room of Molly Finch. She seemed to have love the color pink and animals, as her room contained a cage and fishbowl. It is said she died two days after her tenth birthday on December 13th 1947.**

Freefall: Poor kid, she seemed like a sweet girl. *_Notices her memorial_* Huh, what's this.

_Freefall walks over and sees Molly's Picture, along with her belongs. It was there he found a journal._

Freefall: Is this Molly's? *_Sees the cat ears_* She really did love animals*_Looks around; then picks up the book, he opens it to the night before she passes away_* Okay Molly, let's see what happened that night.

Freefall voiceover: **Reading her finale thought, it was...umm, otherworldly, dark. She might have been sweet but, boy oh boy did she have a dark side. Apparently, she was sent to bed after an incident that was not explained (she must have been grounded for something). She describes that she was hungry and ate toothpaste and gerbil food ( a carrot). But what caught me off guard was the holly berries...which by ingesting them can cause hallucinations due to a excessive body, stress, and lack of oxygen and nutrient, and if not treated, death. To say the first and last symptom was the reason for her to succumb to death would be an understatement. But what surprises me was that her window was open during that time (when she described how she became a 'Cat'...before she became an owl, then a land shark, then regular shark, then an octopus...she was really hallucinating, I was really confused.) This got me thinking, did someone break in and placed the holly berries on the window sill while she slept, then ran off when she woke up? It was Christmas at that time, so some holly berries would not seem out of place when they discover her body the next morning.**

Freefall: *_Closed the book_* Well, that was, um, interesting. Gave me an idea on what I'm dealing with, but at the same time...what did I just read?

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Realizing the only way to get to the next room was from the roof, I carefully flew over there, Chris safe and sound as we landed inside. I now found myself in Edith and Sven's room. It was nice and cozy, but then I found another memorial, for the Finch that came to America**...

Freefall: *_Walks over_* This must be Odin, I remember hearing about this. *_Finds an old slider; and looks through it_*

Freefall voiceover**: Odin was once from Norway, coming to America to escape the Family curse. After the death of his wife Ingeborg and his newborn son, he took his daughter Edith, son-in-law, and granddaughter Molly to America, by turning his house into a house boat and sailing them across the sea. He died saving the three and he sank with the house. It was here I discover something else, the Finch's were very wealthy and the folks there say they were also cursed due to that. Now I could see Ingeborg and his newborn son dying from childbirth (That sadly is a thing) But looking at the details, the house-turned boat would have made it through the storm...someone sabotage it. As I did the calculation in my head for that time period, the curse started in 1437. After his death the curse continued for 80 years. Result, this curse has been going on for 580 years. No curse can last forever, as stated in a historical document detailing the curse upon the presidents (One president being shot and killed, ended with Ronald Regan Surviving the shot). It also seemed weird that the family was cursed due to their wealth...was someone jealous?**

Freefall**: **Whoever is doing this is to obtain the Finch's wealth. *_Looks at Chris_* and in order to do so, this must obtain by the nexts heirs.

_Freefall place the device back before looking around. He opened a door that led to a fluffy pink bathroom._

Freefall**: **A bathroom with carpet...*_sarcastic_* that's not a health hazard at all. *_Sees a book_* Huh, what's this? *_Opens it up_* A book, maybe it was made as a clue on how to get to the next rooms *_Reads_* 'There's a secret in this bathroom, *_pulls tab_* It's in the last place you would look *_pulls tab_* it isn't in the cupboard *_pulls finale tab_* it's hidden in this book' *_Sees the knob_* Ahhh, smart idea.

_Freefall turned the knob and another passage way was revealed. Freefall poked his head though, ready to crawl in._

Freefall**: **Well Chris, let's see what's behind door number two. 

**End of part 1**


	3. Chapter 3

Freefall voiceover: **I discover that Sven, Edie's husband (Using her nickname) was the one who design the tombstones for the family, more on that later as it is a pinicle subject. I soon found myself in another bed room, where there was someone sleeping on one of the beds.**

Freefall**: ***_Smiles_* Look Chris, seems we found one of your sibling.

Freefall voiceover: **There was the midlist child, sleeping in a blue blanket...till I picked him up and he awoke.**

Freefall: *_Smiles_* Why hello there, you have any idea how worried your brother was.

Freefall voiceover: **Looking around I notice that there was another memorial up in the second half of the room. One half for military, the other half space and that's where the nexts clue was in the command center. **

_Freefall walks over the bridge and into the command center._

Freefall: *_Bit sad_* Aww...this kid was only 11...*_Sees note_* what's this? *_retrieves and reads it_*

Freefall voiceover: **Calvin Finch was the twin of a brother named Sam. Calvin was fascinated with space (Given during that time was the Great space race) and dreamed to reach the stars. He sadly died when he swung to hard and flew into the ocean on September 23rd 1961. To be honest, I kinda felt that foul-play was at hand. He was holding tightly to the swing...did someone grab the swings rope, jerk it and he fell. In any case, I decided to name the middle child Calvin...perhaps one day he will reach the stars his ancestor wished to do.**

_Freefall went back to the sibling, secure them, then proceeded to the bookcase. However, he paused and turned to the command center, doing a small salute. He continued to the bookcase, and immediately notice the puzzle. He pushed the small books into the big one, finding the handle and pushing it up before proceeding in.  
_

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **To say the Finch Family tragedies were sad, doesn't explain most of them...Barbara Finch was the most dark.**

Freefall: *_Pokes his head out_* Movie posters, bigfoots everywhere...yep, Barbara's room. *_Gets out_* let's hear your story now.

**Freefall voiceover: However, Barbara had no writing about herself, did that stop me...no, I found something else.**

Freefall: *_Walks over to Memorial, sees comic and picks it up_* 'Dreadful Stories: The Surprise Ending of Barbara Finch!', heard it was a best seller back in the day, maybe it has some clues in it?

Freefall voiceover: **Creepiest story ever...Barbara Finch was the child star of the family, staring in the cult classic 'My Friend Bigfoot' where she was most famous for her scream. She was also, however, the one Finch that was born and died on her birthday, Halloween October 31st 1960, her music box playing. Due to there being no information on how she died, theories and speculation rose up like wildfire. The clue I got from this...Rick. I remember asking the police force if they had any information on him, there was none...nothing, it had gotten to the point where I had to ask Chief if he could find any documentation on him and he found nothing...so who was Rick? I find it hard to believe he just came out of nowhere, says 'I'm your biggest fan and I have a crush on you', and then vanishes on the day she died...something foul about it.**

Freefall: Well...that's nightmare fuel. *_Sees Calvin poke at the book_* No, you are too young to read this-wait? *_Turns to the back_* The music box..*_Thinks then-_* The key is in the music box!

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **With this revelation in mind, I hurried to the hallway and wind the music box to the point the key popped out. Turning the key, me and the boys went into the basement. This was where Sven workshop was, before he was killed by a 'dragon' in August 26th 1964...No seriously, that's how he wanted to be remember. Too bad it was on his youngest son's birthday.**

Freefall: Feel kinda sorry for Walter, He lost his sister, his older brother, and then his father on his birthday...but where did he go?

Freefall voiceover: **Traveling down, I found a secret door into a cave system...which led to a bunker underneath the house. Shock and surprise were plain on my face as I entered and explore the bunker. Cans of peaches, a bed, and there was a memorial of an old man...then it click, Walter was down here this whole time. He spent 30 years in here.**

Freefall: *_Confused; bit sad_* Walter...why, why didn't you come back out? *_Notices the note_* What's this? *_Opens it_*

Freefall voiceover: **Turns out he did leave from the bunker, but also earth. He finally had the courage to face his past, but was killed on March 31st 2002 by a...train? That did not sound right...the train from here to the Island have been close before the 2000s. Someone ran him over. It was there that I concluded that foulness was in effect on this family, someone wanted them dead. At least Walter is with his family now, so I guess it was a happy ending for him.  
**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Walking out of the Bunker, the caves and back outside, it was nighttime...the storm predicted for the night was brewing. I walked, thinking of all that I had learn so far. 'This family...why did they go through this? Who was doing this?' I wonder. My mind went back to the children's mother and the writer of the journal I found, Edith. I can't imagine how she felt discovering her family's tragic past and how important the bloodline was. I stopped at the shores of the lake, and turned towards it. I was fallowing her route.**

**Then, without knowing at the time, I placed my hand on my stomach. I could feel her emotions. A Women who went through tragedies and was the last of a bloodline. A mother who knew she would not survive while bring her children in the world. A person...whose family did not deserved this.**

Calvin: Bwaaa. Bwaaa?

Chris: *_Tugging_*

Freefall: *_Looks at Calvin and Chris; smiles sadly_* I'm okay...I'm, just thinking.

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Side note, pet cemetery was creepy...As for the family cemetery, it was a site to behold. I mean, the cemetery was finished before the house...but I could see why. Each grave had their own uniqueness to a family member. Molly was a angle cat; Calvin was a rocket ship and moon; Sven was a saw; Edie was a book with 3D Words; Walter was a stone carved with a piece missing, a tiny stone man in it; Barbara was a star (Of course); And Odin was memorialized with his death scene, as he sent his child and family to safety. There was also a telescope that pointed to where the wreckage was, the red light still going; A curiosity went over me as I flew there. The building was old and moldy, but still intact. I found an old journal from Odin Finch and read it finding that half of the book was ripped off...then I returned back to land with it. I'll tell you about it later, back to the graves. Three of the graves were normal and they were Sam *He had a little flag placed though* Gus and Gregory; Though missing and presumed dead, Milton had a paint brush; Sanjay was normal; and Lewis had a jar of something on top of his grave; Looking at these got me thinking…after they died, did they discover that there was no curse and it was done by one person. I think so. They wanted justice, I was losing control of my emotion. Though I kept them in to find answers...they were about to burst.  
**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **If anything, I was amazed that this women got around when she was 22 weeks pregnant. I exited the cemetery and walked back to the house towards the next room.**

Freefall: So this must be her Grandfathers room...It says he and her mother were close.

_Opens the door and finds taxidermy and war medals_

Freefall: Huh, both were persistent...Okay. *_Looks around till he got to Sam's memorial_* No writing, only picture...*_looks through them_*.

Freefall voiceover: **Death by dear...yeesh! Apparently the dear was supposed to be dead, but it wasn't and he died on June 16th 1983...ya know, the same year in summer when Scavenger and Chief went to investigate that Park with the deaths of the children. Looking at it, I notice a rock flying towards the dear...Dawn missed, but someone didn't, leaving it stunned till Sam went up to it. Worse, the scene where he began to fall was taken...what a way to go.  
**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Poor Sam...I walked around the room a bit more till I found a door. Opening it I entered a small hallway to the next room...It was a nursery.**

Freefall: *_To the babies_* Well, this looks like a good place for you to sleep, there's even a cri-

Freefall voiceover: **I remember...that memorial. I stopped, my heart felt still.**

Freefall: *_Horror_* No...*_Walks over_* No-no-*_picks up paper_* Please no...

Freefall voiceover: **A baby drowned...a one year old...drowned. This paper was a divorce paper to Sam for a women named Kaye. Someone called Kaye, pretended to be Sam and the baby-At this point my emotions broke, I broke down sobbing. Why was he doing this...why! WHAT DID THIS FAMILY DO TO DESERVE THIS! I continued to cry on the floor...A note; Kaye died months after the divorce from a broken heart...and that made this discovery worse.**

Freefall voiceover: **After calming myself and placing the two children on an open mattress. I proceeded to another memorial in the same room...like I haven't seen a tragic story few minutes ago, there was another one.**

Freefall: -_sighs_\- Oh boy...*_grabs roll of paper_* Now how did you die.

Freefall voiceover: **Head trauma...this child named Gus was avoiding his father's remarriage, flying a kite on November 8th 1982 when a storm came through...causing all guest minus him to seek cover. His body was found later. Now this person wasn't being secretive...does he want to be found.  
**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **Climbing up to the next, I discover somethings about Edith's mother, Dawn. With all the deaths and tragedies, she became intense and emotionally reserved individual, developing an interest in both spirituality and religion, becoming a humanitarian aid and traveling to India where she met her husband, Sanjay. She had Milton, Lewis and Edith afterwards, then moved back with Edie after her husband's death. After Milton disappearance and Lewis's death, she distance herself from Edie with the belief that if they continue remembering tragic history and legends it would kill them...She died in 2016 due to a stress related illness.**

Freefall voiceover: **After a small tour of Dawn's room and the home school room, i open the door to the next's room, a bridge which led to a Castle. The storms wind blew hard as I walked over to the building.**

Freefall: -_Shivers_\- If I knew I would be here this late I would of grabbed my coat. *_Tries to open the door_* Of course it's lock...

_Freefall walked to the other side and finds an open window...jumps in._

Freefall voiceover: **It was an artist dream room. Turns out Milton was the artist of the family. Finding a rope elevator, I hosted myself up to the top, where his memorial was. Milton was another mystery, I thought as I flip through his flip work book...he disappeared in 2003. This is what cause the remaining Finch's' to break...I wish there was a way to find him, but if we did...well, that's for later...He would have been a great artist.  
**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **I really wished I had brought my coat with me as I exited the building...I left it at the hospital, guess it doesn't matter now. I was nearing the end. I continued back but instead of going back in, I went up the set of stair next to the door. I found myself at the top and entering his-boat like room?-though the window.**

Freefall: *_Lands and smell the place;crinkles nose_* Aww...weed smell...*_finds a device_* Well, found the source.

_Freefall looks at the room...it was trippy to the nights._

Freefall: Where oh where do I find info about you..*_Sees envelope_* Ah...*_grabs it and opens it up; bit nervous_* Lets see what happen to Lewis...

Freefall voiceover: **Beheading...he and Dawns death were the only ones that was not caused by foul play...but yeesh. Turns out he developed a mental disorder which stemmed off on how boring his life was (Though I think he was feeling guilty about Milton) which made his mind wonder and made him apathetic and depressed, which caused him to go through rehab...he died on November 21st 2010, when he thought he was being crown...It was there I notice, I haven't found the youngest of the triplets yet.**

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **There was one more room left. I exited Lewis room. I didn't need to know where I was going...I was already being shown the way. I enter the room...I climbed the stairs…And there he was, the youngest wrapped in an orange blanket, and Edith's room...Looking back, I don't regret my decision to go on this mission, I just wish I was there to stop this. On her bed as I held the infant was half of a book...I found the truth. Edie, when the tide was low, walked to the old house. There she discover the book. As I read the re-completed book, I found out that before the Finch's became rich, they had a rival and that's when it all clicked. The book I found at the wreak, Edie's pages on the bed and wanting her family to know, the deaths; those were not accidents...they were murdered.**

**End of Part 2**


	4. Chapter 4

Freefall: *_Back at the castle building; somber and thinking_* What am I going to do?

Freefall voiceover**: I was lost...I knew the truth, they found the truth but at what cost. The triplets were safe in the nursery...probably still there if you check, as I contemplated on what to do next. Edith Finch-the last Finch who knew the truth-was gone, died the day her children were born. It was unfair that they never had their redemption for the deaths of their kin all these years. And then I came. I still don't know how you're going to explain to my team about what I did...I'm not sure how you're going to tell the Guardians and Other Rusherz.**

Freefall: *_He turns to the cliff, then sees a figure; eyes narrow...anger_* YOU.

Freefall voiceover: **I knew what I was doing was stupid...deadly even-**

_Freefall walks away and heads down stairs, empty journal in hand._

Freefall voiceover: **But I couldn't be on the sidelines anymore. I can't stay silent. So...I found this, hoping that my documents and my findings would be able to end this reign of death and despair. This rivalry between money has gone too far...it has for decades. I guess I should tell you what happened to Edith Finch. **

_Freefall checks the triplets, a sad smile on his face._

Freefall voiceover: **The night of departure, she was given the book which I have read from Edie, describing the history of the Finch's...she never finished it due to her mothe**r**. I wish she did...then maybe...**

_The sky's become even darker as the storm finally forms._

Freefall voiceover**: After her mother passes away...she inherited the house, discovering her family history, secrets and their demises. She was 22 weeks pregnant with her and an unknown males children...this male died a month before the birth...Teenage pregnancy.**

_Freefall sighs as he opens the book, grabs the pen he took from Edith's room, and writes._

Freefall voiceover: **She knew too much...not the truth but close. The day of birthing her sons, she was administer a high potent painkiller during the birthing, causing her death; overdose and childbirth death. With her sons as the last sole heirs to the Finch residents, the man kidnapped them in order to obtain the money through his family...the family that rivaled the Finch's though I do not know their last name, they were the cause of these tragedies.**

_Freefall tears up a bit but wipes them away, determined to finish writing._

Freefall voiceover: **I guess they didn't expect me to fallow...huh. Their sin have finally caught them...it funny, how cruel morality is.**

_Finishes, then places the book next the sleeping triplets._

Freefall voiceover: **The biggest clue was Rick...**

_Gets up and walks out to the wind and storm._

Freefall voiceover: **He just appeared out of the blue, why there was no documents on him...He snuck here to Washington, along with other the years, even before him. Now, this generation has come to finish the job  
**

* * *

**NOT ON MY WATCH.**

_Freefall stood at the cliff, staring at the individual, the kidnapper...the murderer. Lightning flashes in the air and the wind howled. The confrontation had begun._

Man: So, now you know the truth, Rusher.

Freefall: You and your family are sick...Do you realize what you have done! The pain you brought upon this family!?

Man: THIS family, should have thought twice before stealing our fortune.

Freefall: YOUR fortune...*_Rage_* YOUR FORTUNE! The Finch's found that fair and square, while you family lied and cheat to obtain money! You and your family have been avoiding justice long enough!

Man: That's what Milton said.

Freefall: *_Shock, then Anger_* What. Did you do. To him. WHERE IS HE?!

Man: The only thing left of him is bleached bloody bones

Freefall: *_Anger_* YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Man: And what are you going to do? You think anyone would beli-

Freefall: *_Anger_* They will! Especially since you and your kin have broken many laws! Entering foreign land without documentation, breaking and entering, poisoning, drowning, and the biggest one of all...MURDER.

Man: I like to see you try.

Freefall: It's too late now...*_takes out a flare gun_* It's time for justice to be delivered *_Shots a flare in the air and it flashes_*

Man: *_Shocked_* WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Freefall: *_Throws it away_* They will find out, I wrote everything down in a journal, you and your family will be punished!

Man: *_Anger_* You idiot! I won't let you tell them anything.

Freefall: Who said I was...

_Freefall got in position and to a running start. He leapt towards the murderer, screaming and tackles him and himself of the cliff as a lightning bolt struck. The last thing the murderous man saw, was an enrage Seahawk rusher...and the eyes of the Finch's, Edith's including...Freefall looked at him with hate, and then they were gone.  
_

* * *

Freefall voiceover: **I'm pretty sure I won't survive, but I couldn't go without telling the truth...I'm so sorry everyone, but you might have to spend the rest of the seasons without me...at least I made it worth wild here. Please, if you read this...tell the Norwegian task force about this so that justice can be served. If not for me, then for the triplets...make sure they find a good home and let them know about their family. Please, don't be sad...This world can be strange and wonderful at the same time and I'm glad I got to experience this. Tell Lib and the others I'm sorry and tell them I love them very much...**

Police Chief: -Yours forever, Freefall.

_The Chief finishes the sentence and looked up to the sadden Guardians and Rusherz. The calendar saying January 20th._

Liberty: T-That explains so much.

Police Chief: Yes. We have notify the Norwegian Police and they have arrested the rest of the family. The triplets were also given a nice home, so they will be fine.

Guardian Ish: What about Freefall?

Police Chief: -_sighs_\- I'm gonna be honest...Freefall is lucky to be alive from this experience. He tackled a man of a cliff into stormy waters...You don't come out of that unharmed.

Chief: Be honest with us...How bad?

Police Chief: Well, his arm is broken and his cheek needed stitches...but the major thing that could have down him in was his lungs and stomach...He swallowed so much water that the doctors had to pump it out of him...Like I said-

* * *

_Freefall, still unconscious, laying in a hospital bed._

Police Chief Voice over: **He's lucky to be alive.**

**End Part 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Freefall groaned as he opened his eyes._

Liberty's voice: Freefall?

_Freefall blink. The images were distorted, till finally they merge and formed a very relieved Liberty, his helmet on the other side of the room._

Freefall: W-Wh-What happened?

Liberty: You fell off a cliff...remember.

Freefall: *_Remembers_* Oh yeah...

Liberty: *_Helps Freefall in a sitting position_* How ya feeling?

Freefall: My stomach feels weird and my arm feels a bit numb...Wait, where-

_Freefall took a second to look around the room...He was back at the hospital. He was laying on a bed with a hospital gown on and a sling on his arm, flowers placed on a table across from him._

Liberty: *_Smiles sadly_* You're at the hospital, nearly lost ya there buddy.

Freefall: *_Smiles; then becomes worry_* W-Wait! Th-The kids! Are they-

Liberty: Their fine, they found a nice family to live with.

Freefall: And the murderer?

Liberty: -_sighs_\- killed on contact. He or his family won't be harming that family again.

_Freefall sighs, then looks away._

Freefall: Well. I happy he's gone, but...I killed him.

Liberty: You saved those kids lives.

Freefall: I'm glad their safe *_Feels a bit sick_* Orrg...why does my stomach feel like it's doing a 360.

Liberty: You swallowed a lot of water, so you had to get it pump out of your lungs and stomach. You also broke your arm.

Freefall: *_Looks down at his broken arm_* Yikes...was it bad?

Liberty: The doc said it was bruised so bad it started to pulse a bit when you reached the hospital.

_Freefall winced, realizing how bad his condition was. He was sure he was a goner when he went to confront that murderer...guess he was spared, or saved by the fallen family._

Freefall: *_Looks away_* Lib...I-I'm so sorry I did all that...I jus-

Liberty: Freefall, It's fine, just don't do that again...*_Smiles_* I'm glad you're okay.

_Freefall smiled. He done it. He solved eons of deaths, saved the next generation and survived...something he expected he wouldn't. _

Freefall: *_Smiles_* Thanks...I'm glad you're here.

_Liberty and Freefall chatted as the snow began to fall outside slowly_

**THE END**


End file.
